Lindiwe Brightmoon
Lindiwe Brightmoon is a Tauren druid that specialises in plaguewalking and healing. She coordinates seasonal rituals for members of the druid community and those outside the community who are interested. The following information is all the information found in her file with the Cenarion Circle. The following information is considered public information and is written as in-character. Any information on this page can be used in RP interactions. Appearance Anaketa, aka Lindiwe as she prefers, is a short, thick, Tauren. She has white and orange mottled fur, brown shoulder length hair and cropped bangs that tend to hide most of her eyes, though they are green and tend to express exactly what she is thinking. Lindiwe favors casual clothing as opposed to ceremonial gear or leathers, though during ritual or formal occasion she will wear more formal attire. She decorates her hair and robes with many charms and beading that most druids prefer, but two things stand out: a necklace with an orb pendant, and a single ring with a bright red stone... both of elvish make. Personality Lindiwe presents herself as a friendly and easygoing individual. She is can be passionate and it shows the most when she throws herself at subjects that she is interested in. As with people who are as passionate as she, her emotions can sometimes become out of her control... becoming unreasonably angry or spiraling into depression. However, she has a good head for leadership and takes to it naturally. Her voice is confident, loud-ish, clear and rings across a room commanding attention. She is the perfect candidate for public speaking, and is likely practiced from her time with her father's faire. She does not shy away from crowds, and her presence naturally draws people. Relations Owakeri - biological father (whereabouts unknown - see file on Brightmoon, Owakeri) Onawataya - biological mother (deceased) Uzyell - adoptive mother (deceased) Astenya - husband (nee Deus, presumed deceased) Lilyana - adoptive daughter (whereabouts unknown) Selia - adoptive daughter (whereabouts unknown, presumed deceased) Notes: The Brightmoon family tree is extensive, boasting over 9 children fathered by Owakeri, Lindiwe being one of the younger. There are many branches of extended family from both the Brightmoon and Deus lines, see appendix A for complete list with statues. Many of Lindiwe's relations seem to be deceased or missing since the Cataclysm. Cenarion Circle Status: Active Rank: Shan'do Focus: Plagueshifting, dreamwalking and healing arts Shan'do: Mulgris Deepriver (deceased) Current Thero'shan: None Past Thero'shans: Tatharon Crowfeathers Notes: Because of her history with public speaking and her experience with many races, Lindiwe was approached to lead information sessions and public rituals that would be used as teaching tools. She does the rituals during holidays and hosts information sessions that focus on the history of druidism and topics that hold the interests of druids. In the past Lindiwe has been hesitant to take on A Thero'shan, preferring to hold classes rather than mentor privately. She had taken on Tatharon with much uncertainty, but he flourished under her tutelage and has become a fully train druid within the Circle. She still has not chosen another student, but we would like to see her take on another. Druidic Talents Totems The following is a report of the various forms that Lindiwe applies to her druidic work, and her proficiency with them. Cat: unable to connect with the guardian spirit for a number of years, since before the Cataclysm. There may be corruption involved. Bear: basic application of the totem. Stag: advanced application of the form: able to talk and carry loads. Bird: advanced application of the form: able to talk, cast minor spells, can hold the form for a long period of time. Whale: basic application of the form. Moonkin: rejected by guardian spirit. Treant: advanced application of the form: can talk in form, cast advanced spells, hold form for an extraordinary period of time (indefinitely as far as we know). Healing Lindiwe has extraordinary healing abilities, especially when it comes to healing things tainted by disease. She has demonstrated that she is an expert in mending of bone and tissue, even in the most serious cases in the field. She can heal with the aid of magic as well as in the more traditional ways with salves and potions. She often will supplement her magical heals with herbal tinctures as she believes it (with the aid of time) creates a stronger bond of tissue. Plagueshifting The advanced healing of disease comes with the territory of her chosen focus, plagueshifting. She has put herself at risk from poisons and disease to heal the lands, and helped with some of the cleanup on the Plagueland in recent years. Though this focus is rare among druids, she has a natural affinity for it and has mastered the art of accelerated growth of plants and curing of poisons and afflictions among other things. Dreamwalking Lindiwe had been groomed as a Grove Walker when she first took on the druid arts, and can tend to The Dream in a Dreamform and well as her physical form. However, after the Cataclysm she has not kept up with her training down this path, instead focusing on plagueshifting. It is unknown where her talents lie currently in relation to dreamwalking. Notable Service History The following is notable service history (year of the Kings Calendar). Year 602 - Recommended for service - natural affinity for plants and traditional healing. Year 607 - Assigned to Mulgris Deepriver as a Thero'shan, starts advanced training. Year 614 - Lindiwe's Shan'do dies, after review Lindiwe is advanced in rank to full druid. Year 616 - Personal leave. Year 620 - Lindiwe returns to Cenarion Circle, is reinstated as full member. Year 623 - Assigned a Thero'shan, starts work with The Forward Line and public information sessions. Year 625 - While on assignment with the Forward Line to bring down a commander of the Legion, Lindiwe was corrupted by the Emerald Nightmare. Under the power of the Nightmare and the artifact that the Legion gained, Lindiwe's powers were amplified and she wreaked havoc on her former friends. The members of the the Forward Line had reached their limit when for a moment the power of the Nightmare was suppressed, allowing Lindiwe the clarity of mind to seal her powers and save her friends. Sealing her powers sapped the last of her strength, and she collapsed - becoming one with the earth. A tree in Duskwood marks her last stand. No body was recovered, and she is presumed dead. Notes: Lindiwe's leave was spurred on by the death of her Shan'do as well as meeting her biological father, former druid Owakeri, who convinced her to be in his on-going business venture - The Brightmoon Faire. In her time working with the faire, she also met her husband and adopted two children. It is known that she and her husband took over the faire after the disappearance of Owakeri and ran it for a time. The Faire was destroyed in the Barrens en-route to the next show by Deathwing. Lindiwe's husband and daughters have been missing since, and are presumed dead. She came back to Moonglade looking for seclusion and peace, losing herself in her work. It was by the advice of some of the Elders that Lindiwe be encouraged to take on a role outside of Moonglade before she really did become lost, and therefore was assigned to keep watch over a Horde Troop that requested a field healer, The Forward Line, from which she informs the Circle of ongoing Horde activities. As part of further outreach Lindiwe runs information session for the public, and seasonal rituals, when time allows. Lindiwe's Thero'shan has recently been advanced to a full druid in wake of the need of skilled druids in Val'sharah. Though she has not shown interest in taking on another, we would like to see one assigned once things calm down. See also Brightmoon Faire - A record of the faire Guild that Lindiwe was the head of. The Forward Line - Lindiwe's last RP guild. Lindiwe: User - Links to projects like Events Across Azeroth, The Warcraft Less Traveled, & Druid Gatherings. Category:Horde Category:Horde Druid Category:Tauren Category:Brightmoon Faire Category:2016